


Just One Nagging Thought

by ytf_chevalier



Series: Ignoct Collection [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignoct Week, M/M, Timed Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytf_chevalier/pseuds/ytf_chevalier
Summary: Ignis liked to think himself a very aware and organized person...Ignoct Week's Timed Quest: Birthday Surprise





	Just One Nagging Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done one of these ship week events before but I'm a weak weak man and will do anything for these boys.  
> Plus the idea of a Timed Quest style challenge seemed like loads of fun so here ya go! Short and Sweet and probably full of errors.

Ignis liked to think himself a very aware and organized person.

As soon as a task was given to him it was written down in a neat little book. If there was an event it was noted in at least 3 different locations, two of them physical and one in the digital calendar that could be accessed on all his devices. Noct liked to tease him and say it was “-too damn excessive! You don’t have to be so anal about this, Specs. It’s what your brain is for.” But the system had not failed him yet and he could enjoy a clutter-free mind to process all the other information that the day required.

Hence, when he woke up on a chilled morning with an unclear thought burning his skull, it caused a bit of an irrationally large annoyance. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

“What was it...” He grumbled to himself. There was _something_ important about this day. Some detail that seemed obvious and glaring but eluded him. He checked his phone again, scouring his calendar, notes, emails, texts and even news outlets. Ignis groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He did not have time for this. He had duties to perform.

“You’re being ridiculous.” He said to his scowling reflection as his fingers skidded on his straight razor, his quick reflexes the only thing keeping him from slicing his cheek. He sighed for the umpteenth time and wandered into his living room to see a person waltzing in his door. Without knocking. Again. But Prince Noctis ignored his stare and slid a bag off his shoulder and walked into the living area, hardly passing a glance over his shoulder.

“Someone’s in a mood.” Noct grinned and launched himself onto the couch. “What’s got you so pissy, Iggy?” Ignis walked into the kitchen and began glancing at cupboards, his mind sluggishly coming up with ingredient lists.

“Nothing, Your Highness. Simply a late morning.” He said as his brain finally usefully supplied the idea for crepes. Noct laughed behind him.

“‘Your Highness’? Something obviously is wrong.” The prince wandered over to him as he quietly measured out flour. Which wasn’t getting easier as Noct slowly snaked his pale arms around his advisor’s torso, and a soft cheek pressed into his back.

“Noct.” Ignis said with a huff but could feel only feel Noct grinning into his shirt. “...You seem to be in a rather good mood.” He accused and turned to look at his charge.

Ignis was aware he was supposed to be irritated but only felt his anger slide away as he stared at the prince’s glowing face. Noct’s bangs were still sleep ruffled and his eyes seemed vaguely unfocused, but his grin was warm and gentle laughter seemed to be building in his pale throat that was beautifully bare from the sliding pajamas that seemed to be constantly sliding off his slender frame. Noct still didn’t let go of advisor’s middle as he snickered.

“You don’t know what day it is! Isn’t that why you’re so grumpy?” Noct said, blue eyes shining with amusement. Ignis huffed.

“Evidently something important if you’re up at this hour.”

“Sure is!” Noct grinned wildly and pulled off him, before dashing behind the counter to rummage in the bag he brought. As Ignis’s heart mourned the loss of warmth, his brain finally caught up to the image in front of him.

“....Did you walk from your room to here? In your sleepwear?” Ignis accused as Noct’s head popped up behind the counter just roll his eyes.

“I come all the way to this wing at this hell hour with a birthday present--that I wrapped myself-- and I _still_ get yelled at.” He pouted and procured a small poorly packaged box. “The Astrals brought me here to suffer, I swear.” Noct finished dramatically and placed it onto the counter.

“At the very least you could have put on shoes-” The words were already leaving his mouth before his mind screeched to a halt. “Birthday?” Ignis stuttered while Noct laughed.

“I can’t believe it! Ignis ‘I Have 57 Color Coded Calendars’ Scientia can’t even remember his own damn birthday!” His laugh was a high, bright thing. Something so gleeful and uninhibited Ignis _almost_ didn’t care that it was at his mistake. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, but he felt a chuckle escape his lips. He smiled at his laughing prince.

“Thank you, Noct.” Ignis said, not daring to think of the sheer intensity of the warmth that enveloped his chest at Noct’s still sleep-addled grin.

“Happy Birthday, Specs.”

After a moment, he felt his resolve crumble and let himself the small pleasure of pulling the pale arm off his counter and pressing his lips to his prince’s hand.

And enjoyed the larger pleasure of watching Noctis cheeks color a vivid pink.

“Y-Yeah. It’s not that big of a deal, it’s just some of that weird flower honey you said you can’t find around here.” Noct stuttered and blatantly stared at Ignis’s mouth. Ignis chuckled and pulled away to go back to his crepes, pointedly ignoring the pout that graced Noctis’s face.

“Now let’s see if we can put that gift to work, shall we?” Ignis smiled and the pout was wiped away by an ecstatic smile.

And if Ignis could keep that smile and laughter with him all day, then it would be a rather happy birthday indeed.


End file.
